


Lush (Prompt #9)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Gen, Hotels, Meta, Metafiction, Red Mage | RDM (Final Fantasy XIV), Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tropes, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: X’rhun and Sabaki are forced to share an ostentatious and gaudy Gold Saucer hotel room.-lush (lŭsh)1.a. Having or characterized by luxuriant vegetationb. Abundant; plentiful.2.a. Extravagant or luxurious, as in ornamentationb. Extremely pleasing to the sensesc. Voluptuous or sensual
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Lush (Prompt #9)

"Was all this...absolutely necessary?" Sabaki asked, "Just to maintain our cover?"

They stood together at the threshold, staring aghast into the biggest and most excessively-luxurious, yet also most tacky-looking suite either of them imagined existed.

"'Tis a mistake," X'rhun closed the door without hesitation. With a determined air, he promptly strode back to the Gold Saucer lobby. Minutes later, he returned, deflated. "Tis not a mistake." He cleared his throat, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "They have no other rooms." 

"Of course they don't," She muttered under her breath. This always seemed to keep happening to them. Like there was some sadistic, omniscient force of fate continually trying to put them together in a room with a single bed. "But how can we even afford this?" she asked, her practical side taking over.

"Apparently, they're having a slow gaming week. They claim it to be a complimentary upgrade. So I'm afraid this will...simply have to do," he shrugged and led the way inside.

" _Simply_ ," she replied, cringing at the gold floor lamp shaped like a statue of a half-naked Godbert Manderville, "was not the word I had in mind," She unhooked the lampshade and rehung it to cover the statue's bare, bulging musculature.

"Much better," X'rhun agreed with a grin. He cast a rueful eye over the remainder of the gaudy decor. "Although naught much can be done about the rest, I suppose." Then he heard her shriek from the other room. He dashed around the corner to see what was the matter. He found her goggling at an enormous gold bathtub shaped like a Sabotender in a top hat. "I shall...save you, milady?"

"Don't bother," she said, removing her boots. "Leave me to the mercy of this monstrous creature. I fully intend to be completely devoured by it. Even if, ironically, it looks about as comfortable as a chalk outline at a murder scene." She took off her coat.

"Very well," he replied, watching her eyelids flutter in ecstasy when she turned on and tested the hot water tap. Normally, he might have taken some small, secret pleasure in noticing this. But this time, he was far too appalled. Whoever had designed this bathtub had placed the water spout in a rather unfortunate position. Why, the faucet made it look like the Sabotender had a...

"I suppose I shall go...reconnoiter?' X'rhun blurted out.

"You go do that." She began shoving him out of the room. "Best. Teacher. Ever." Then she blew him a kiss, and waved him away. 

"Mayhap...'tis not a mistake, precisely." He murmured, deliberating with himself, as the door shut behind him. There were certain merits of some unexpected circumstances to be considered, to be sure.

"What was that?" Sabaki asked from the other side of the door. "I can't hear you over the water,"

"Naught of import, milady," he hollered back. "Naught of import."


End file.
